The Bells (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } The Bells is the Stand of Anne Jocelyn Von Stroheim and one of the main protagonist Stands of Vento Aureo:AYA as well as a reoccurring character in JJBA:AYA. Appearance/Personality WIP Abilities The Bells is a Close Range Stand that carries a large bell-ringer's hammer with it as part of itself. * Superhuman Strength: The Bells is an extremely strong Stand though it frequently uses its hammer instead of punching. Its strength is enough to worry Hoyuga and his Stand (Who were able to tank a barrage from Crazy Diamond). * Bell Bulk: The Bell's user was raised in the city of Notre Dame where she developed her Stand and it was discovered that being in close proximity to any bell or bell tower increases its strength tenfold. * Ride the Lightning: WIP * ArrowRequiem-Kill Them All: When Senjin Kyuuba uses his Solar Arrow attack and pierces Anne with the Stand Arrow, Anne gains The Bells Requiem-Kill Them All because of her desire to get revenge on Senjin for attacking him. Kill Them All gains the ability to move in the blink of an eye and his strength goes far beyond that of The Bells ever had. * Arrow P1Inhuman Rampage: When BHS Finale: C0de Zer0 goes haywire for the second time, it stabs The Bells with the Stand Arrow and it goes all the way through and pierces Anne too. This unlocks 3 abilities that take time to discover and this is the first, being discovered soon after being pierced. Inhuman Rampage has The Bells grow two more arms and each of its 4 fists become hammers. Its Strength is higher than that of Kill Them All but does not have the Speed of Kill Them All. * Arrow P2Last Journey: The second ability from the 2nd Stand Arrow pierce is Last Journey. It was discovered when attempting to chase Funny Valentine who had D4C Love Train. The Bells brought itself out and called out "The Bells-Last Journey" which was followed by Last Journey using a hammer covered in stars to open a wormhole and launch Anne and her horse to the front of the train (though it surprised Anne and she fell off of her horse). Last Journey's ability is to create small wormholes that Anne can travel through to get places quicker. * Arrow P3Heartbreak Armageddon: The third ability from the 2nd Stand Arrow pierce wasn't discovered until JoJolion:AYA. Josuke8, Anne, Donny, Hoyuga, and Senjin were facing the Stand Almost Dead and everyone but Josh had fallen. Anne believed that they were all dead so, in a fit of absolute fury and grief, she called forth his Stand in its Requiem form and unleashed a previously undiscovered ability known as Heartbreak Armageddon. Heartbreak Armageddon is a version of Kill Them All with all of its power that has the 4 arms and hammer fists of Inhuman Rampage and the wormhole star hammers of Last Journey. Its power is immeasurable and it has a final attack where it slams the 4 hammers together to fire a blast of condensed Stand Energy. [Sidenote: During the '''Powerman Mountain' bonus story, Heartbreak Armageddon can have its hammer fists changed to normal fists and do the now-famous punch rush with the Stand Cry being 'ORA!']'' Gallery TBA | Trivia * Ride the Lightning is named after the Metallica song-Ride the Lightning * The Bells Requiem-Kill Them All is named after the Metallica song-Kill Them All * The Bells-Inhuman Rampage is named after the Dragonforce Album-Inhuman Rampage * The Bells-Last Journey is named after the Dragonforce song-The Last Journey Home * The Bells-Heartbreak Armageddon is named after the Dragonforce song-Heartbreak Armageddon * Anne's last name is a callback to Rudol Von Stroheim from Battle Tendencies because in the As You Are universe, Stroheim leaves the German military before Stalingrad and devotes his life to his love and to protecting the Joestar family. Anne is the granddaughter of Rudol Von Stroheim. * After Senjin Kyuuba decides to investigate Anne's past due to the punching/hammer-swinging nature of The Bells, he discovers that Anne's full name is Anne Jocelyn Jocayne Von Stroheim and that Anne's father, Noct Joel Von Stroheim, is the son of Rudol Von Stroheim and Lisa Lisa(Elizabeth Joestar). This information leads Senjin to conclude that The Bells' Close Combat nature is due to the relation to the Joestar family, though Lisa Lisa technically does not have the Joestar blood. Strangely, Anne has the star birthmark, though very faded. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Alternate Universe Category:JJBA: AYA Stands